Various techniques for providing promotions for purchasing in-game items during a certain time frame are known. In conventional systems, players may see a promotion for a virtual item during a time frame and decide to purchase the item. When the promotion is over, players who did not purchase the item during the promotional time period may not want to pay full price to purchase the item since it was previously marked down.